Emeralds of Montis
by Kardula Bloodstone
Summary: Hi ppl. This is sort of a takeoff of Pearls of Lutra, so no flames plz. Gaudior is a squirrel who longs for freedom from Empress Wuhyah. He and his friends make their escape to Redwall. Chapter 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1 The Empress

**Emeralds of Montis**

**Book 1. **

**An Empress's Command **

**Chapter 1. The Empress**

The she-cat, Wuhyah sat in her throne room, looking at the sea. Wuhyah Redfur Madeyes, Supreme Empress of the small archipelago of three small islands. Floresta was the largest, very mountainous, and was where Empress Wuhyah had her court and grand palace. The next island in size was Selva. Most of the trees in the small island chain grew on Selva. Thickly wooded, it made good for hiding in times of attack. The smallest of the three islands was Mata; this island had the most land suitable for farming. All of the farming was done by the many scores of slaves that Wuhyah's warriors and corsair allies had captured.

The Empress's mid-length fur was a fiery rusty-red in color. Her muzzle was a crisp snowy-white, as was her breast, and stomach. There were stripes and spots of dark-black scattered throughout her red fur, giving her a tiger-like appearance. There were two stripes of pure white fur in her cream face, one on either side. They cascaded from just below her cheekbones out to the tips of her lion-like mane. On top of those two stripes of white were two of black, cascading out to the tips of her mane. Her mane framed her diamond-face perfectly.

Where her eyebrows were black, and blended into stripes pointing toward her large ears. Beneath, she had died her fur in this way. Just below each eyebrow, was a thick line of bright ruby-red; under that was a line of sunshine-yellow. Finally, her eyelids were died a bright leaf-green. On her lower lids, there was a thin line of black fur, lining her eyes. Those lines extended from each inner corner to it's outer corner. From there, they extended from the outer corners and joined with the thick black stripes of fur that joined her mane.

Her tail was like her bodyfur. At the base, it was red, in the middle it was black. At the end, it was the purest crystal-white. Thin at the base, growing at the middle, and thin again at the end, Wuhyah's tail completed her beauty. But that beauty masked a wicked, cruel nature. The only feature that expressed the Empress's true nature was her black eyes.

Son her head she wore a silver crown studded with six rubies and four diamonds. There were ten openings left. Those were for the Tears of Ten Mountains, emeralds like no others. She wore a black tube top and black silk wrap-skirt that fell to her ankles at the back. She always wore dress similar to this style to show off her unique fur. The black also set off her shining, black, hypnotic, mad, mystical eyes.

"Magic Eyes," some of the corsairs called her. Ha! She laughs at that name. She prefers Madeyes. When she became Empress, she titled herself, Empress Wuhyah Redfur Madeyes. She had taken the title "Madeyes," from a pine marten emperor of an island far to the west, Sampetra. He had the same mystical power that she had. She could look into a creatures eyes, and they would fall under her hypnotic spell.

"Farranca! Attend me!" the she-cat called.

A stout ferret entered the throne room with caution. He kept his gaze on the floor. For lest he looked into the she-cat's eyes, he would loose his mind he feared.

"Look up, thee fool." The red-furred cat said.

"Yes, Empress." the ferret-captain replied, looking up, gingerly.

"Where are the Wave Brethren?" Wuhyah asked, looking into Farranca's eyes.

"Still out searching the high seas for thy ten emeralds." the ferret replied immediately, under the red she-cat's spell.

"The Tears of Ten Mountains _will_ be mine." the Empress swore.

"Is that all, Thy Majesty?" Farranca asked, beginning to come out of the spell.

"No. Tell the slave-drivers on Mata to work the slaves harder. The crops were looking a little wilted when I was there last." the mad-eyed Empress said, "See to it. Now!"

"Yes, Empress." the ferret-captain said, and left the throne room.

* * *

The hot tropical sun beat down on the heads of the slaves in the fields of Mata. The wretched creatures were constantly beaten down beneath the slave-driver's whips. Mice, squirrels, moles, hedgehogs, bankvoles, and otters were driven beyond their physical limits to tend the fields. Among them, was the young squirrel-lad called Gaudior, the mousemaid Palnim, and the otter, Kelpie. The trio was bolder than the rest of the slaves, and were very rebellious.

"Here comes old Farragut, Gaudie." Palnim whispered to the dust-colored squirrel.

"Good. I've got a surprise for the stupid stoat." Gaudior whispered cheekily.

Farragut the gray stoat was the head of the slave-drivers. He was very proud and did not take kindly to insult. Thats just what the squirrel was planning.

"Look who's getting uglier every day." Gaudior said subtly as the stoat passed.

"Which one of thee pathetic lot said that?" Farragut snarled.

"I think it came from one of the guards over there, Sire." Kelpie said pointing in front of the stoat.

Farragut stormed off to confront some guard over on the far side of the field. As soon as the stoat was out of hearing range, Gaudior, Palnim, and Kelpie burst in quiet fits of laughter.

"Quiet!" an old hedgehog hissed, "Thee will draw attention to thyselves and get us all into trouble."

"We're sorry, Spurrell." Palnim apologized, "We'll be quiet."

"Good. I won't get into trouble over something thee three ruffians did." Spurrell said, and returned to his painstaking work.

"We'll talk more tonight." Gaudior said to his companions before any of the guards walked by.

_A/N: Just so everyone knows, "Wuhyah" is pronounced "Woo-hee-ah" Like Wuya in Xiolin Showdown with an "H" sound between "U" and "AH" sounds. R&R! Tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2 Midsummer Feast

_Hi everyone! I hope you liked chapter 1. Now here's chapter 2! R&R!!!!!!!!_

**Chapter 2. Midsummer Feast**

"Amid the large hot summer sun,

Lies Redwall until fall.

And throughout the summer fun,

We prepare Midsummer's Ball.

We stand and and sing aplenty,

All through the feast no fail.

No bowl or cup is empty,

There's good old Summer Ale.

We stand and sing aplenty,

All through the feast no fail.

No bowl or cup is empty,

There's good old Summer Ale!"

The albino squirrelmaid finished her song as she helped prepare for the Midsummer Feast. Her name was Primerose. She was in the kitchens helping Friar Bennet bake all kinds of dishes. Lemon 'n' Butter Trout, grayling roasted with garlic and thyme, Nutbread, Mossflower Wedge, Leek Soup, Deeper 'n' Ever Pie, Hotroot Soup for the otters. It would take a week to get everything baked and ready for the feast.

"Say there, Missy, could you please take that grayling out o' that oven afore it burns?" the old mouse asked.

"Of course, Friar." the squirrelmaid replied, taking the roast fish out of the hot oven.

"An' would be so kind as t' go t' th' cellars and see wot Ol' Dewberry Stickle's survin' fer drinks?" the friar asked.

"Yes, Friar Bennet." Primrose said, turning to leave.

"Oh, one more thing Missy. Could you tell that young rouge Birchpaw to come down 'ere an' 'elp me wi' all this bakin'?" Bennet asked.

"Absolutely." the squirrelmaid said, and left the kitchens.

* * *

"Hey, Primrose."

Primrose turned to see Birchpaw, son of the squirrel-chieftain, Cedarstar. _Oh, no._ She thought.

"Hello, Birchpaw. Friar Bennet wants you to help out in the kitchens." the white squirrelmaid said.

"Alright. Say, by any chance, would you want to meet me in the woods by St. Ninian's tonight?" the burly young squirrel asked.

Primrose was shocked, she barely could reply, "Birchpaw, I-"

"Well?" the chieftain-to-be pressed on.

"I don't know." the pretty squirrelmaid replied hurriedly.

"Meet me there tonight. After everybeast else is asleep." Birchpaw said before disappearing into the stairwell that lead to the kitchens.

Primrose couldn't think. How that arrogant squirrel-prince could possibly think that she'd meet him in Mossflower alone! Finally, she walked to the cellars. The smell of strawberry cordial took over. There she saw the cellarkeeper, Dewberry Stickle and her squirrel assistant Verbena Wildflower.

"Why, Primrose! Welcome!" the cellarkeeper exclaimed when she saw the young squirrelmaid.

"Thank you. Friar Bennet would like to have a list of the drinks you're serving for the Midsummer's Feast." Primrose said.

"Of course! Verbena, go get something to write with and copy down what I say." Dewberry said to her assistant.

"Yes, Dewberry." the gold-furred squirrelmaid replied.

When Verbena returned, Dewberry began, "Strawberry Cordial, Tansywine, Dandelion 'n' Burdock Cordial, Fizzy Dandelion Cup, Summer Ale, October Ale, Blackberry Cordial, Elderberry Wine, and Raspberry Cordial. Did you get all that, Verbena?"

"Yes, Dewberry." Verbena replied.

"Ah, good. You take that list to Friar Bennet now, young Snowmaid." the hedgehog said.

"Yes, Dewberry." Primrose said, and left the cellar.

Primrose took her time walking back to the kitchens. She did not want to see Birchpaw. She hated how he treated her like some prize to be won. She was more than that. A living, breathing creature. _It's because of my white fur. That's the only reason he wants me._ She thought as she made her way down to the kitchens.

_Thanks for reading!!!! Now click that little green button near the bottom of the screen. You know you want to!!! :P_


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble on Mata

_Okay. Time to update. Out of school sick, so I wrote this for my readers and reviewers. Enjoy! (Warning: Some of the content in this chapter may be disturbing to my younger readers.)  
_

**Chapter 3. Trouble on Mata**

"Empress! Empress!" called a stoat called Ottone.

"_What_ does thee want, Ottone?" the feline empress replied.

"Somebeast has set fire to a shed on Mata! The village will burn down soon!" Ottone cried.

"Get water! Get sand! Get the slaves to work! Make doubly sure that the blaze is put out!" Wuhyah shouted, "NOW!"

As soon as the stoat left she called, "Mim, come out here now!"

"What does Empress Wuhyah wish for Madam Mim to show her?" the young vixen-seer asked, coming into the light.

Madam Mim was a vixen. Her legs, stomach, tail, and face were fiery-red. While her back, neck, ears, shoulders, and hips were gray. A long black stripe ran from the crown of her head to the tip of her white-tipped tail. Her paws were black, and her eyes shown like emeralds. She wore a knee-length green dress with a belt made from a dead snake. Her cloak was made of black velvet, and hoked with a wolf's bone. On her head she wore the cloak's hood. The cloak was lined with her enemy's fur.

"I want to know who started the fires on Mata." Wuhyah comanded.

"What Empress Wuhyah asks, Madam Mim will answer the truth." the fox-witch replied.

From a large pouch worn on her belt, Mim pulled a bowl and some flasks of various potions. She set the bowl on a small table and into it, she poured some of the potions. A thick smoke billowed out. She then pulled out a rattle made from two bones and filled with smaller bones and pebbles.

The witch shook it and chanted, "Spirits of the Dead!

Tell Madam Mim what She desire!

Spirits of the Dead!

Share thy knowledge with Madam Mim!

Who began the flames that

Race throughout the

Island of Mata! Who?"

There came a flash of lightning. A crash of thunder. A billow of thick, black smoke. Wuhyah thought she could make out the shapes of the Spirits of the Dead. A fox with a torn ear and a yellow cape; a raven with an iron beak, an old rat draped in finery with patches of fur missing, a stoat with a mouse's sword, a stoat with six claws, and another fox with a mask covering his face. They swirled around Mim, whispering their knowledge to her. Finally, the spirits fled into the smoke as it cleared.

Madam Mim looked at Wuhyah, drew out an orb of pure, seamless qwartz saying, "Look, Empress Wuhyah. And behold the vile scum that set fire to Mata."

The feline empress looked deep into the seamless qwartz orb and saw a young squirrel, along side an otter and a mousemaid. All working to put the blaze out.

"Guards! Once the fire is out bring me the squirrel with fur like dust, and the mousemaid with yellow hair, and the otter with fur like mud!" Wuhyah screamed, her scarlet fur rising in furry as she stared at Gaudior, Palnim, and Kelpie.

_A/N: So? How was this one? Tell me! Review ppl! And incase you couldn't figure out who's spirits talked to Mim, they were(in order), Skalrag, General Ironbeak, Malkaris, Badrang the Tyrant, Swartt Sixclaw, and Slagar the Cruel. cul8r!  
_


	4. Chapter 4 Dreaming

_Hi! Here's chap 4! R&R!_

**Chapter 4. Dreaming**

Night had befallen Redwall Abbey. All of its creatures were asleep in the Abbey Dormitories. All but one. Primrose lay awake. As much as she willed it, sleep would not come to her. She knew that Birchpaw was waiting for her at St. Ninian's Church. He would be furious that she did not come. She would be in for it tomorrow morning. _Please, Martin, don't let Birchpaw see me tomorrow._ She thought as sleep came over her...

_"Primrose! Primrose!" came a low, soothing voice._

_ "Who calls?" the white squirrelmaid asked._

_ "Martin the Warrior, Founder of Redwall!" the voice replied._

_ "Martin! What do you wish to tell me?" Primrose asked._

_ "This..._

_Set your eyes to the east,_

_Watch ever faithful _

_For a lad _

_Young and strong._

_His fur is the color of dust,_

_Watch for him, Primrose._

_The young running slave,_

_He shall wield my blade."_

_ "Who is this creature you speak of?" Primrose cried._

_Martin's reply was only three words, "You will know."_

_ "Please, Martin, tell me more!" the white-furred squirrelmaid called._

_ "You will know the squirrel-lad when you see him." Martin said as the scene faded..._

Primrose woke to find the Redwallers awakening for the day. She yawned, stretched the sleep out of her limbs, and went to find her best friend. A mousemaid called Miriam.

"Miriam! Miriam!" called Primrose as she scanned the dormitory.

"What, Primrose?" asked the mousemaid.

"Martin the Warrior came to me in a dream last night."

"He did?"

"Yes! I think Abbot Betony should hear it."

"Then let's go!"

The two friends ran out of the dormitories to find the old mouse Abbot. First, they checked Cavern Hole. They found him sitting at the head table reading records so old that they were written in Loamscript.

"Father Abbot!"

"Abbot Betony!"

The old abbot started and looked up hurriedly, and said, "Great Seasons! Primrose Miriam! Must you sneak up on an old mouse like that? You gave me quite a start!"

"We're sorry, Father Abbot, but you see, Martin the Warrior visited me in a dream." the white-furred squirrelmaid said.

"What did he say, youngster?" asked Abbot Betony.

"He said this verse...

'Set your eyes to the east,

Watch ever faithful

For a lad

Young and strong.

His fur is the color of dust,

Watch for him, Primrose.

The young running slave,

He shall wield my blade.'"

"Well it sounds to me as if we've got ourselves a prophecy!" the Abbot exclaimed, "Did he specify what the creature was?"

"A squirrel." Primrose replied, "That was all."

"A dust-colored squirrel-lad..." Abbot Betony murmured, "We shall wait and see who this young lad is."


End file.
